miss my baby, miss my fun, i fought the law
by flesh and bone telephone
Summary: "Can he please not be the one guy who isn't in love with your sister?" — Klaus wants Caroline, why wouldn't he? She's perfect. Who wouldn't be in love with her? But this is Klaus and all his centuries of crazy, like hell Tyler's just going to roll over to let it happen. Featuring Jeremy, Hailey and all the crazies— "GOD, WOULD YOU JUST STOP TRYING TO GET FRESH WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?"


**disclaimer:** i don't own tvd.  
**dedication:** to tvd's getting-less-adorable-by-the-day penchant for hiatuses.  
**warning:** bromance, unbetad, language, and mostly tyler's pov. i've shipped every caroline ship known to man, except daroline (because ahem, rape, obviously), candice accola just has the ability to make her character have chemistry with everyone. can't deny it. my first love was maroline, and then forwood, and only AFTER that did klaroline ever occur to me, really. i was crazy for forwood, still am. can't deny it. this is a multi-chapter fic with a lot of shippy feels, some misplaced humour buried under oodles and oddles of angst and just general confusion with the tvd verse. i love tyler. i love caroline. i wanted to tell his story for once, guys. he _loves_ her.  
**notes:** so yup, forwood. with some klaroline. don't know how it'll end tho.  
**even moar notes:** guys give it a damn chance. takes place in season 4 while tyler is under house hybrid arrest, after the whole body-switch thing but BEFORE elena kills the hunter and before caroline promises klaus a date in exchange for one of his hybrid's lives. so elena is just recently a vampire. delena hasn't happened yet. jer is still same ol' jer instead of a sexy beast of a hunter and kol and elijah are still trapeizing across the globe fabulously with no care for everyone else. so it might deviate from cannon eventually.

* * *

_Oh, aren't you divine?_

* * *

He's never liked it, so he never considered that it might be real. The possibility that there's some asshole out there who'll come between them who isn't Damon trying too hard to convince them he's still a bag of dicks and more.

Tyler hadn't really considered that there was an _option_ outside of them, him and Caroline and nights in the mines, summers bathing in the light of evening at the watering hole... She _accepted_ what he was, wholeheartedly, without pause and he'd caught himself wondering why a girl with a heart that big wasn't enough for anybody. He couldn't have been the only one who'd seen it, right? Caroline, beneath the bitchy pomp and mean girl snark, was more than he deserved.

So maybe he can't put it in words, can't say it with all the prettiness of grammar and diction to make angel's weep or something. But he loves Caroline. And that trumps all, British charm be damned.

He didn't take her from Matt, or _whatever_. So no one can say that this whole Klaus business is just deserts for him stealing his best friend's girl because he didn't. He didn't steal her. Caroline would never let herself be stolen away because she didn't have it in her to betray the people she loved, he didn't want that to change. He didn't _steal_ her. _Okay?_

Matt hadn't wanted her anymore after she turned, Matt had just thrown her away because she was different, and that was a fucking load of prejudice, if you had to ask Tyler, even for his bro - Because Caroline – _Caroline_ is perfect. Caroline hadn't changed so much as grown into herself, and all of that? Matt was just gonna throw all of _that_ away like it meant _nothing?_

He loves Matt, he really does. But that was his loss, really.

She helped Tyler, Caroline sought out the rougher edges of him and smoothed him out like it was no big deal. No one had ever bothered with him like that, ever. Not Vicky, not Jules, none of the other sweet things he used to get acquainted with in his jeep's backseat. Caroline held him down and promised to be his friend.

He fell for her hard, it had been inevitable. Looking back now he wonders how he could have expected it to end any differently than with him being completely and utterly fucking _whipped_. Because, Caroline. Honestly. She's _perfect._

She's perfect and she has no idea, and that made something burn and lunge in his gut because what the actual _fuck_. How'd it take him this long to see it? Why didn't anyone else see it?

He didn't want her to cry anymore, because she did. She helped him, she forgave him when she shouldn't have even cared. She stood by him even when he hadn't the balls to stand by her. That was fucking _compassion._

That is fucking loyalty.

Caroline protected those she loved almost savagely, she'd carry Elena's cross for her and never breathe a word of dissent because Gilberts are apparently more emotionally entitled than everyone else.

He's a little – okay, _a lot_, in awe of her. Everyone said it would never work, werewolf and vampire, but his dad had called him trash too and Caroline didn't think he was trash, not when she smiled at him like that.

Not when she folded her arms and snarked at a girl who was grinding on him at Elena's birthday party simply because she was grinding on _him_ and simply because Caroline maybe sort of wanted him the same way he wanted her. So damn_ badly._

He'd thought, fuck it. Kissed her.

He didn't know why no one else was doing it.

* * *

The possibility of something tearing them apart seemed dumb, they'd been through so much together. She dealing with his dickery, and him dealing with her…actually, he'd never had to have dealt with any of Caroline's issues. Care bear Caroline was always taking care of everyone; and now _he_ wanted to take care of her. They shoved the guilt of his betrayals aside, and moved on because they didn't need anything holding them back. They'd both changed, from the insecure sad drunk of a girl at every bush party Caroline had blossomed right before his eyes into something fierce, strong, and confident and just _kick ass_ in general. With Caroline he actually cared, about school, about not killing people and actually getting in a good college and taking care of his mom.

When he got turned into a hybrid, he'd thought; _oh god, no. This is it._

He'd been wrong, because she stuck to him, through and through. Even after that business with Rebekah and shit. Even when he fucking ripped her dad to pieces trying to break the sire bond.

Because he _wanted_ to break it, for her. Everything was for Caroline, because what other choice did he have, really? She'd given all of herself to him those first few months in the caves and didn't ask for a single thing in return. Not loving Caroline, not wanting to make her happy was like not being able to breathe.

So he left hurriedly, legged it up to Canada and met Hailey. A shifty, roaring whoo girl in the back of a bar who turned out to be a werewolf in the pack that ran nearby, so a friendship was struck, and maybe there was a lot of lip licking on her part and enough sass to give Damon a run for his money but he never went _there_ with her. He knew that he could have, that no one would ever even know. He didn't want to be that guy though, and if the nights got hot, and adrenaline ran too high and he really needed to get laid and Hailey looked more than willing (as usual) he would jump into the coldest body of water he could find. He didn't want to be that guy, not to Caroline.

Coming back had been fuck all, the sex had been mind blowing and he didn't think he'd ever forget the way Caroline smiled at him. No one but her had ever smiled at him like that, so wide and truly, sincerely ecstatic. Like he was what she'd been waiting for for all her life. He loved her like crazy, he _loves_ her like crazy.

He always used to be so outraged that no one noticed Caroline for the gem that she was, that he, rich spoilt brat that he was, undeserving ass had been the one to take notice, to want it instead of drooling after Elena and her houseful of love-triangle issues. He'd felt blessed, lit up from the inside out. Caroline filled every vein in him with gold, from his heart to the branches of his vessels. He knew he didn't deserve her, because she was the best of him but he was the worst for her. He was improving, he wasn't a perfect human being yet but Caroline made him want to try. She made him feel like he had a future that was perfect enough to hold comfortable the both of them.

Klaus fucking Mikaelson notices though, and seriously. _Seriously?_ All those k's in his name? Fucking subliminal for crazy. Tyler honestly saw it, like, look at all the s's in Stefan Salvatore. _Of course_ he'd be a ripper. And how fancy does that family think it is, oh look at me, I substitute the c's in my name with a fucking k. like what. How fucking _medieval._

Klaus notices Caroline and he plays the whole period-drama façade, apparently he'd been drawing her pictures and all that other pansy-ass shit and Tyler has had it up to about fucking _here_. Because seriously? _Seriously?_

"Your boss basically has the hots for your girlfriend," Hailey had sniped, tactful as always. _Bitch._ "And every tv show ever knows how that one ends."

Jeremy quietly shuffled the bag of doritos so the silence that followed wouldn't seem so awkward. Tyler was under house arrest, and he'd thought they could hang out a little, just guys. It wasn't that he didn't like Hailey, but her presence was the equivalent of an icky boy invading a girl's slumber party. He wanted to hang out with Tyler, not the girl who oozed sex like she actually thought Lockwood would take the bait. It had unnerved Matt enough to make him leave earlier than anyone of them had wanted him to. Maybe a year ago, sure, he would have, but Tyler was on the straight and narrow. Hailey wasn't helping anyone.

Why was she even _here?_

Jer was suspicious, sexiness normally equaled evilness. It was just established fact.

"Could you please put on some pants?" He asked politely, meekly. Hailey had proceeded to throw her legs over the arm of the sofa and grin. Jeremy wasn't too impressed. To make things worse she lunged for an extra controller and forced them to turn the dynasty warriors battle into a three player. Girls were so annoying when they thought they were gamers. Hailey kicked his ass. It didn't endear her to him.

It wasn't going to end like that, Tyler was sure. It wasn't that he thought Caroline would ever fall for it. Nobody got it, did they? It wasn't that at all. It was that he wasn't there, he wasn't there for her and now some lame ass was trying to fill the absence. Well guess what motherfucker, he was back now!

Well, one unfortunate body-switch later…

Jeremy hadn't warmed up to Hailey's bitch tendencies, apparently they reminded him a little too much of Katherine's smartasssery or something. "Don't worry," he said, soulful puppy dog eyes turned to him, "It's Caroline. She loves you."

"Ugh," Tyler groaned, trying not to smash his head against the table. "Can he please not be the one guy who isn't in love with your sister? Please tell me he at least tried applying to your sister's harem?"

Caroline was tired of Elena's leftovers so maybe if Klaus had at least tried to move in on Gilbert a little –

"Nope," Jeremy shook his head, popping the 'p' and looking oddly thoughtful. "He actually didn't look at Elena once. I mean, apart from wanting her to be his hybrid siring factory and probably trying to freeze her eggs so he can make do if she dies…well, um, I can't believe I'm even saying this because _ew_, but he's never even looked interested sexually."

"Oh, fuck my life."

Klaus had messed with his entire existence in every conceivable way;

1) Kidnapped him AND Caroline for some witchy ritual. Bastard didn't even apologize after.

2) Turned him into a hybrid.

3) Sired him and subliminal-messaged his brain into biting his goddamn girlfriend.

3) Proceeded to _make_ moves on his girlfriend, LIKE, FUCK OFF MAN.

4) MADE HIM BEHOLDEN TO HIS BLOOD LINE, BECAUSE APPARENTLY. THIS WAS HIS LIFE NOW.

5) Made even _more_ moves on Caroline

6) Made him house clean and house sit and just pack his furniture in general because Originals are too fabulous to take care of their own shit when someone else can obviously be sired to do stuff for them.

7) Probably invented Chlamydiae

8) TOOK OVER HIS BODY FOR A WHOLE DAMN WEEKEND. Tyler didn't even want to KNOW what the hell Klaus had been doing during that time

9) Was _still_ making moves on his girlfriend

10) Had him under house-freaking-arrest.

10) FORCED HIM TO PRETEND BREAK-UP WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND, LIKE, WTF. HE HADN'T HAD SEX IN _FOREVER._

11) Motherfucker was STILL making moves on Caroline.

The guy was just an all round asshole, impossible to kill without endangering everyone in the damn supernatural world and just. Just _ugh_. Caroline deserved so much better than Tyler, true, but she deserved so much better than some crazy ass psychopath and his multitude of trust issues who obviously saw her as some last ditch attempt at redemption or something equally _gay._

Tyler wasn't about to lose Caroline to him, not now, not ever. Fake break-up be damned.

* * *

**end notes: **guys, i tried. so before you throw a fit just chill please. be tolerant. klaroline might be sexy and angsty and full of pride and prejudice feelz but forwood will always just be sweet and low and true, it's cannon and i love it. so maybe i want caroline to play footise with klaus sometimes and maybe she'll do that in this fic, considering that i've established myself as a mostly klaroline writer but i do have to say that this fic is mostly forwood, because forwood was my first love before klaroline ever was...and just, you know, give tyler a damn break all the sultry preaching of sexy infidelity-inspiring pairings i'm really just a sweet hometown shipper of cheerleaders and quarterbacks and maroline, i fell in love with maroline so hard it was hard to breathe, and then forwood made it all better and precious. i shipped forwood hard, i think i always will. so, while i would LOVE for caroline to play footsie with klaus at least once and probably incooporate it into this fic at some point i still have never wanted for tyler and caroline to break up. i have never written one single fic where the two willingly break up, ever, so that's testament to my being fair to tyler's character and his relationship with caroline. okay? idk if this story will end with clear forwood, or no forwood at all, but give me a chance. i want to write something sweet and true, and simple as a guy trying his best to keep his girl. is that too much to ask? this AN is ungraciously long so let's just peace out.

also, don't tease. review why don't you. lurkers you know yourselves.

tbc?


End file.
